Journey to the Past
by kakifuarika
Summary: Sakura forgot her past. It's up to Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata to help her remember it. main couple SasuSaku a little of NaruHina and KakaAnko
1. Chapter 1

Arika: Okay I recently watched the movie and it was awesome so I asked myself why don't I make a fan fiction of this movie but the characters are Naruto! Let's just imagine they're in Russia. (it would be funny if Kabuto was a bat XD)  
Anastasia: Sakura

Dimitri: Sasuke

Vlad: Kakashi

Dowager Empress Marie: Tsunade

Sophie: Shizune

Rasputin: Orochimaru

Bartok: Kabuto

Pooka(dog): Akamaru

Extras: Naruto as Dimitri's best friend, Hinata as the girl who saves Sakura from being hit by a truck.

______________________________________________________________

Epilogue

Tsunade's P.O.V…

It was the night of the grand ball celebrating my leaving to Paris. My 8 year old granddaughter, Sakura, ran across the room headed towards me.

"Grand mama!" She shouted as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

How I will miss her so much but I have something for her to remember me.

"Sakura I have something for you!" I said as I got a green music box.

I gave her the box and necklace which was its key.

"Oh grand mama it's beautiful!" Sakura said as she hugged me.

I got the pendant, inserted it in the slot and twisted it.

"You could listen to it every night when you're about to sleep!" I said as I let go of the pendant and the music played.

It was our lullaby. The music box opened and showed a Czar and Czarina dancing around. We began to sing along.

"_On the wind across the sea hear this song and remember soon you'll be home with me once upon a December" _We sang.

"Read what is says!" I told her.

She got the pendant and read:

"Together in Paris… Really grandmamma that's wonderful!" She said as she hugged me.

But we will never be together in Paris. That very same night Orochimaru cursed the end of the Haruno Empire. The revolution started. I and Sakura ran.

"Wait grand mama my music box!" She said as she turned around and head back to her room.

"Sakura!" I shouted as I followed her.

We went back to her room and got her music box. It was all too late the soldiers already invaded the palace. When I was about to lose hope the wall opened and came out the son of the captain of the guards.

"Right here your majesty! This will lead you out to the bridge the others are waiting there!" He said.

He pushed me and Sakura in but the soldiers entered her room. He closed the wall behind us and I never saw that boy again. I and Sakura ran to the train station to catch a train to Paris. The train was already leaving. We ran and I was able to ride but she was left running.

"Sakura reach for my hand!" I said as I reached for her hand.

"Grand mama, don't leave me!" She shouted as she ran as fast as she could.

Our hands were just a few inches apart but she bumped and fell.

I never saw my dear beloved granddaughter again.

_____________________________________________________________

Arika: that was just the epilogue… In the movie Dimitri was supposed to be a kitchen boy but I don't want Sasuke to be just that…


	2. Chapter 2

Arika: Hey new chapter!! So Sakura forgot her whole name so I'm calling her… Sak! Thanks for all those who have placed me on author favourite, author alert, story favourite and story alert! I'm so thankful and I hope I will make you guys happ!

(I do not own the character, the movie and the song!!)

______________________________________________________________

10 years later…

"[OLD WOMAN]  
_St. Petersburg is gloomy!_

[YOUNG WOMAN]  
_St. Petersburg is bleak!  
_  
[MAN]  
_My underwear got frozen standing here all week!  
_  
[GROUP]  
_Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!  
_  
[ALL]  
_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!_

_Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the Czar did not survive,  
One daughter may be still alive!  
The Princess Sakura!  
_  
[FRIGHTENED MAN]  
_But please do not repeat!  
_  
[ALL]  
_It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crakc!  
It's a rumour  
That's part of our history._

[A BABUSHKA]  
_They say her royal grandmama  
Wil pay a royal sum  
_  
[ALL]  
_To someone who can bring the princess back!  
_  
[BLACK MARKEETER #1]  
_A ruble for this painting!  
It's Haruno,, I swear!  
_  
[BLACK MARKETEER #2]  
_Count Yusopov's pajamas!  
Comrade, buy the pair!  
_  
[BLACK MARKETEER #3]  
_I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!  
_  
[BLACK MARKETEERS]  
_It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!_

"Well Sasuke I got to the theatre!" Kakashi said.

"Everything's going according to plan all we need is a girl!" Sasuke said.

The pair started to climb up the raggedy stairs.

"Just thing Kakashi no more papers, no more stolen goods we'll 3 tickets out of here 1 for you, 1 for me and 1 for Sakura!" Sasuke said._  
_  
[SASUKE]  
_It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Princess Sakura who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Paree!  
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich  
_  
[KAKASHI]  
_We'll be rich!_

[SASUKE]  
_We'll be out!_

[NARUTO]  
We'll be out!

[BOTH]  
_And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!  
_  
[ALL]  
_SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!  
Have you heard  
_  
[A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER]  
_Comrade, what do you suppose?  
_  
[ALL]  
_A fascinating mystery!_

[DIMITRI]  
_The biggest con in history!_

[ALL]  
_The Princess Sakura,  
Alive or dead..._

[WINDOW WASHER]  
_Who knows?"_

______________________________________________________________

"I got you a job at the fish factory!" The old woman said.

"You go straight down this path 'til you reach a split in the road then go left!" She instructed.

"Bye!" Sakura bid her friends at the orphanage.

"Are you listening?" The old woman said.

"I'm listening…" Sakura said.

"You've been a thorn in my sight since you were brought here you think like the queen of sheeba instead of the nameless girl you are!" She complained as she pulled Sak to the gate.

"How dare you to not have a clue to who you are before coming here!" She added as she opened the gate.

"But I do have clue to who I am!" Sakura said holding the necklace.

"I know… together in Paris… so you want to go to France to find your family?" She asked.

"Mhm!" Sakura answered.

"Little Ms. Sak it's time to take your place in life!" The woman said as she pushed Sakura out of the gate and locked it.

Sakura walked down the road and arrived at the split at the road.

"Go left she says… but I know what is to the left I'll be Sak the orphan forever… but if I go right maybe I could find… whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me" She said as she looked at the necklace.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is crazy! Me go to Paris? Send me a sign, a hint, anything!" She shouted as she sat down on the snowy road.

There appeared a dog which grabbed her scarf and ran down the road on the right. She ran after the dog and got her scarf. She looked down the road.

"Oh great a dog want me to go to St. Petersburg… Okay I can't take a hint!" She said.

She held her necklace as she looked down the road.

_"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long  
or how the world can seems so vast  
courage see me through  
heart i trust in you  
on this journey to the past" _

She walked down the road.

"_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
well starting here my life begins  
starting now, I'm learning fast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
On this journey to the past"_

She ran down the road and saw a family having fun and watched them.

"_Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you"_

She picked up the dog and began to skip.

"_One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
And bring me home  
At Last "_

She looked at St. Petersburg, her first to finding her family. She was about to cross the road when a truck almost hit luckily someone saved her. She looked at the girl. She had short black hair, pale white eyes and a few inches shorter.

"Thanks for saving me!" Sakura said.

"No problem I'm Hinata Hyuga!" She introduces.

"I'm Sak nice to meet you!" Sakura said.

"Are you headed for St. Petersburg?" Hinata asked.

"Yes… do you know where to get the travel papers?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… come with me!" Hinata said.

They arrived at the office but the clerk didn't want to give her any papers. They went out of the building disappointed.

"See Sasuke he can help… and you didn't here that from me!" A mysterious old woman said.

"Why do you need to go to Paris?" Hinata asked.

"Well I'm an orphan and the only memory from my past is this necklace and it says 'Together in Paris' so I thought maybe my family is in Paris!" Sakura explained.

"So you're an orphan too? well maybe I could go with you to Paris!" Hinata said.

"Sure why not!" Sakura said.

The dog, Akamaru, jumps out of her hands and ran away. She ran after him with Hinata far behind.

______________________________________________________________

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto were busy judging. They need a girl who could play as Princess Sakura.

"Oh, Grandmama! It's me, Sakura! I've waited so long to see you!" A woman said.

With that Kakashi got pissed.

"Sasuke I cannot work with her!" Kakashi said.

After many and many girls who auditioned they never found a girl that could play the part. The 3 went out of the theatre.

"It's no use Sasuke – we'll never find the right girl!" Kakashi said.

"We will! Come on guys she's out there!" Sasuke said.

______________________________________________________________

Sakura saw Akamaru enter and abandoned palace. She entered herself as well. She looked around.

"This place… it's… it's like a memory from a dream!" She said.

"_Dancing things, painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December"_

She went down the stairs to the ballroom. She looked at the portrait of the royal family.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory..."_

The paintings began to come alive in her imagination as she danced across the floor with illusions.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..."_

She began to dance with the illusion of the Czar, Kazuki Haruno.

"_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"

The illusions disappeared.

"Hey what are you doing in here?!" A boy shouted.

Sakura ran away but they cornered her near the portrait of the royal family.

Sasuke stared at her and the picture of princess Sakura.

"Guys do you see what I see?" Sasuke asked.

"She looks like Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Look are you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps…" Sasuke said.

"My name is Sak I need travel papers for Paris!" Sakura said.

Sasuke circled her eyeing her from head to toe.

"Hey why are you circling me what were you a vulture in another life?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sak it's just you look awful lot like Princess Sakura… you said something about travel papers?" Sasuke asked.

They heard a loud crash and saw poor Hinata stumbling down and landing on Naruto. They both blushed as the stood.

"Sorry Sak… your dog pushed me!" Hinata said.

"Yes I'd like to go to Paris!" Sakura said.

"Let me ask you something… Sak is there a last name that goes with that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… actually… this is gonna sound crazy… I don't know my last name I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old… I know it's strange but I have very few memories of my childhood and one of them is Pars!" Sakura said.

"right…" Sasuke said.

"Can you guys help me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure we would like to we're going to Paris ourselves we have 5 tickets!" Sasuke said.

"That's great we can bring my friend Hinata!" Sakura said.

"But one ticket is reserved for the Princess Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"We are going to reunite the grand duchess Sakura with her Grandmother!" Kakashi said.

"You do kinda' resemble her!" Naruto said.

"The same green eyes" Kakashi said.

"The Haruno's eyes!" Sasuke added.

"Kazuki's smile!" Naruto said.

"Isabelle's chin!" Sasuke said.

"And even the grandmother's hand!" Kakashi said.

"She's the same age, same physical type!" Sasuke said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I'm Princess Sakura?" Sakura asked.

"All I'm trying to tell you is I've seen thousands of girls all over town and not one of them looks as much as the grand duchess as you I mean look at the portrait!" Sasuke said pointing to the picture in front of them.

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning but now I you 3 are mad!" Sakura said walking away.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you!" Sasuke said catching up with her.

"No one knows what happened to her!" Naruto said.

"You're looking for a family in Paris!" Sasuke said.

"And her only family is in Paris!" Kakashi said.

"Never thought about the possibility?" Sasuke asked.

"That I could be royalty?" Sakura asked.

The three nodded as they looked at the royal family's portrait.

"Oh I don't know it's kinda' hard to think of yourself as a duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor but sure yeah I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess!" Sakura said looking at the portrait.

"And somewhere one little girl is!" Kakashi said.

"Really wish we could help but the ticket is for the grand duchess Sakura!" Sasuke said.

The 3 of them turned around and began to walk away. Sakura thought for a while. She ran back to catch them.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wait!" Sakura said.

"Did you call me?" Sasuke asked as he turned around.

"If I don't remember who I am then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is right?" Sakura asked.

"Mhm go on…" Sasuke said.

"And If I'm not Sakura then the empress will certainly know right away and it's all just an honest mistake!" Sakura said.

"Sounds possible!" Naruto said.

"But if you are the princess then you finally know who you are and have your family back!" Kakashi said.

"You he's right either war it gets you to Paris!" Sasuke said.

"Right!" Sakura said as she shook hands with Sasuke.

"May I present the royal highness the grand duchess, Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to Sakura.

"Hinata and Akamaru we are going to Paris!" Sakura said.

____________________________________________________________

Arika: Done! Making the Pythagoras switch isn't easy but I found time to update!


	3. Chapter 3

_Arika: New chapter! Man my eyes are tired of reading fan fictions… hey to all who read/reads my Fan fiction… Love potion may be deleted… sorry MAJOR WRITTER'S BLOCK! Kabuto OOC_

________________________________________________________________

_High up the ballroom near the sealing is a white bat along with a cylinder with skulls for design. The cylinder began to glow green._

"_Sakura? Yeah just one problem there Sakura is dead all the Harunos are dead!" Kabuto said._

_He looked at the glowing cylinder._

"_Am I suppose to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Haruno?" Kabuto asked._

_He looked down at Sakura._

"_If that thing has come back to life it must mean Sakura is alive!" Kabuto said._

_The cylinder began to float. Before it could fly away Kabuto held it and took him somewhere deep under ground._

"_Oh boy… ow" Kabuto said._

"_Who dares intrude on my solitude?!" A voice hissed. _

_He grasped the white bat and saw it was his ally._

"_Kabuto is that you?" He asked._

"_Master you're alive?" Kabuto asked. _

"_Yeah… something's happened! I knew it I can feel the dark forces stirring!" Orochimaru said._

"_I'm not surprised because I saw her, Sakura!" Kabuto said._

"_Sakura alive? That Haruno brat! That's why I'm stuck here my curse is unfulfilled if only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces the key to my powers!" Orochimaru said. _

"_You mean this reliquary?" Kabuto asked holding the glowing cylinder._

"_Where did you get that?" Orochimaru asked._

"_Oh I found it!" Kabuto answered._

_Orochimaru grabbed it. _

"_Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last of the Haruno will die!" He said with an evil laugh._

_[__Orochimaru]  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!_

I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Sakura, beware,  
Orochimaru's awake!

_[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah..._

[_OROCHIMARU]  
Revenge will be sweet_

[OROCHIMARU AND CREATURES]  
When the curse is complete!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[OROCHIMARU]  
She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Sakura, your grace, farewell!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

[OROCHIMARU]  
Terror's the least I can do!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

[OROCHIMARU]  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[OROCHIMARU]  
She'll be through!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

[OROCHIMARU]  
My dear, here's a sign --

[OROCHIMARU AND CREATURES]  
It's the end of the line!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[OROCHIMARU]  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[OROCHIMARU]  
She'll be mine

They all rode the train. Sasuke placed the baggage in the shelf and went to sit down beside Naruto but Akamaru was there.

"Stupid mutt got my seat…" He murmured as he sat beside Sakura.

Sakura got her necklace and began to play with it.

"Stop fiddling with that thing sit up straight remember you're a grand duchess!" He told Sakura.

"How is you know what grand duchesses do and don't do?" Sakura asked.

"It's my business to know…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh…"Sakura said as she looked away.

"Look Sak I'm just trying to help alright?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… do you really think I'm royalty?" Sakura asked.

"You know I do!" Sasuke replied.

"Then stop bossing me around!" She said as she moved away from him.

Kakashi chuckled as he got a notebook and placed another point on Sakura.

Sasuke: 3, Sak: 30

"I'm just going to get some food!" Naruto said.

"I'm going with him!" Hinata said as they left the room.

"Well I'm going to check out the train…" Kakashi said as he left too.

Sasuke paced back and forth and sat down in front of Sakura, who was reading a book.

"Look I think we got off the wrong foot…" He started.

"Well I think we did too" Sakura said not taking her eyes off the book.

"Ok-"

"But I appreciate your apology" Sakura cut him off.

"Apology? who said anything about apology? I was just saying-"

"Don't talk anymore okay? It's only gonna upset me!" Sakura cut him off again ang place the book down.

"Fine I'll be quiet! I'll be quiet of you will" Sasuke said.

"Alright I'll be quiet!" Sakura said.

"Fine!" Sasuke said.

"Fine!" Sakura repeated.

"Fine!" Sasuke said again.

They fell in silence.

"You think you're gonna miss it?" Sakura asked.

"Miss what your talking?" Sasuke teased.

"No… Russia!" Sakura replied rolling her eyes.

"Nope!" Sasuke replied.

"But it was your home!" Sakura said.

"It's a place I once lived end of story!" Sasuke said.

"Well then you must plane making Paris your new home!" Sakura said.

"What is it with you and homes?" Sasuke asked.

"For one thing… it's something that every normal person wants!" Sakura said. as she stood up.

Kakashi entered the room.

"Finally! Just please remover him from my sight!" Sakura said pointing to Sasuke.

"What have you done to her?" Kakashi asked.

"Me? It's her!" Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura went out the room.

"Unspoken attraction!" Kakashi said.

"ATTRACTION?? to that skinny little brat have you lost your mind?" Sasuke shouted.

"I was only asking a simple question…" Kakashi said.

Sasuke left and went to the opposite way Sakura went. The demon-like creatures flew to the train and entered its engine. Kakashi went out to the hallway he over heard some people talking about the travelling paper.

"Last month the travelling papers were blue now they're red!" The man said to his companion.

Kakashi looked at his paper and saw it was blue. He ran back to their room.

"This is what I hate about this government everything is red!" Kakashi said.

"Red?" Sasuke asked.

"I propose we move to the baggage cart!" Kakashi said.

"I say we leave this train!" Sasuke said.

He woke up every body and went to the baggage cart.

"We'll freeze in here!" Kakashi whispered.

"The baggage cart? There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not your grace… I hate to see you forced to mingle with commoners!" Sasuke replied.

The demon-like creatures cut the link of the baggage cart to the rest of the train.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but there goes the dinning cart!" Naruto answered.

"Uhh Sasuke I think someone flambéd our engine!" Naruto said.

Sasuke opened the door to the engine room and it was filled with fire.

He went in. He saw the meter broke as the train sped up. He went back.

"We're going too fast!" Sakura said.

"Nobody is driving this train we're gonna have to jump!" Sasuke said.

"Did you say jump?" Sakura asked.

He opened the large door. They all looked down the steep, snowy cliff.

"After you!" Sakura told Sasuke.

"Fine then we'll cut the link to this cart!" Sasuke said.

The creatures melted the link so it would be hard for them to break it. He went to the metal link as Kakashi got the tool box.

"C'mon I need a ranch, an axe anything!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi gave him a small axe and he began to hit the link. Sakura sat down on a box and saw it was a box of dynamite. The small axe broke.

"C'mon there's gotta be something better than this!" Sasuke said.

Sakura gave him lit up dynamite.

"This'll work!" Sasuke said as he placed the dynamite on the link.

They ran for cover.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Sasuke asked.

The dynamite exploded and the link broke.

"The break is broken!" Naruto said.

"Turn harder!" Kakashi said.

Naruto pulled the break and it broke.

"Don't worry we've got plenty of track we'll just stop!" Sasuke said.

The creatures broke the bridge the train was supposed to pass through.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked.

"I've got an idea guys give me a hand with this!" Sasuke said as he got a chain with a hook on the end.

Kakashi fell in a huge box as Naruto tried to help him up but in doing so he fell in too. Hinata was helping them so Sakura helped Sasuke. Sasuke went out to the side of the cart.

"Hand me the chain!" Sasuke said.

"They're all busy at the moment!" Sakura said as she gave the chain.

Sasuke attached it to the cart. A trip of metal came his way and in order to avoid that he dodged it but he lost his grip luckily Sakura grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. They saw the piece of metal fall down the cliff.

"And to think that could've been you!" Sakura said.

Sasuke went in the cart.

"If we lived through this remind me to thank you!" Sasuke said.

He dropped the hook. It caught a plank on the track but the track was weak so it broke.

"Well this is our stop!" Naruto said.

They all jumped into the snow and watched the two remaining carts collide and fall into oblivion.

"I hate trains remind me never to get on a train again!" Naruto said.

Orochimaru was watching them in his portal. He shouted in anger.

"Take it easy there!" Kabuto said.

"How could they let her escape?" Orochimaru asked.

"You're right it's very upsetting sir I guess this reliquary is broken!" Kabuto said as he threw the reliquary.

It almost fell and broke but Orochimaru save it. He grabbed Kabuto and squeezed him.

"I sold my soul for this, my life my very existence depends on it and you almost destroyed it!" Orochimaru said as he threw Kabuto onto a wall.

Sakura and the others just walked. They arrived at the country side.

"Are we going to walk to Paris?" Sakura asked.

"We'll take a boat in Germany!" Sasuke replied.

"Then we're walking to Germany!" Sakura said.

"No your grace we're taking a bus!" Sasuke said.

"Finally we're going to see Anko!!" Kakashi cheered.

"Who's Anko?" Sakura asked.

"The empress' cousin!" Kakashi replied.

"I thought we're gonna see the empress Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No one gets near the dowager empress with out convincing Anko first!" Sasuke answered.

"Oh no not me no!! nobody ever told me that I had to prove I was the grand duchess! show up, yes! look nice, Fine but lie?" Sakura said.

"You don't know it's a lie! What if it's true? Okay so there's one more stop in the road in finding out who you are" Sasuke said.

"But look at me Sasuke I'm not exactly grand duchess material!" Sakura shouted as she went near the river.

Kakashi approached her.

"Tell me child what do you see?" Kakashi asked pointing to her reflection.

"I see a skinny little nobody with no past and no future!" Sakura answered

"I see an engaging ang fiery young woman who won a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royalty in the world and I have known my share of royalty… You see my dear I was a member of the imperial court!" Kakashi said.

Sakura stared at her reflection.

"So are you ready to become the grand duchess Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi glared at him as Sakura walked away.

"There is nothing left for you back there everything is in Paris!" Kakashi said.

Sakura paused to think.

"Gentleman start your teaching!" Sakura said.

"I remember it well!" Kakashi said.

_[__KAKASHI]  
You were born in a palace by the sea._

[SAKURA]  
A palace by the sea?  
Could it be?

[KAKASHI]  
Yes, that's right.  
You rode horseback when you were only three.

[SAKURA]  
Horseback riding? Me?

[NARUTO]  
And the horse...

[SASUKE]  
He was white!

[KAKASHI]  
You made faces and terrorized the cook!

[SASUKE]  
Threw him in the brook!

[SAKURA]  
Was I wild?

[NARUTO]  
Wrote the book!

[SASUKE]  
But you'd behave when your father gave that look!

[NARUTO]  
Imagine how it was!

[KAKASHI]  
Your long-forgotten past!

[KAKASHI, SASUKE AND NARUTO]  
We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is gonig fast!

[SAKURA]  
All right...I'm ready!

[KAKASHI]  
Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

[SASUKE]  
And do not walk, but try to float.

[SAKURA]  
I feel a little foolish.  
Am I floating?

[NARUTO]  
Like a little boat!

[SASUKE]  
You give a bow.

[SAKURA]  
What happens now?

[KAKASHI]  
Your hand receives a kiss!

[KAKASHI, SASUKE AND NARUTO]  
Most of all remember this:

[KAKASHI]  
If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

[SASUKE]  
Something in you knows it --

[NARUTO]  
There's nothing to it!

[KAKASHI]  
Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

[KAKASHI, SASUKE AND NARUTO]  
You can learn to do it too!

[NARUTO]  
Now, elbows in and sit up straight

[SASUKE]  
And never slurp the stroganoff.

[SAKURA]  
I never cared for stroganoff!

[KAKASHI]  
She said that like a Haruno!

[SASUKE]  
The Samovar.

[NARUTO]  
The caviar.

[SAKURA]  
Dessert and then goodnight?

[KAKASHI, SASUKE AND NARUTO]  
Not until you get this right!

[KAKASHI]  
If I can learn to do it

[NARUTOI]  
If he can learn to do it

[SASUKE]  
You can learn to do it!

[KAKASHI]  
You can learn to do it

[SASUKE]  
Pull yourself together

[KAKASHI, SASUKE AND NARUTO]  
And you'll pull through it!

[KAKASHI]  
Tell yourself it's easy

[SASUKE AND NARUTO]  
And it's true!  
You can learn to do it too!

[KAKASHI]  
Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.  
Now here we have Kropotkin

[NARUTO]  
Shot Potemkin

[SASUKE]  
In the Botkin.

[SAKURA]  
Oh!

[KAKASHI]  
And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka

[SASUKE]  
Got it Sak?

[SAKURA]  
No!

[NARUTO]  
The Baron Pushkin

[SAKURA]  
He was...?

[SASUKE]  
Short!

[KAKASHI]  
Count Anatoly

[SAKURA]  
Had a... ?

[NARUTO]  
Wart!

[KAKASHI]  
Count Sergei

[SASUKE]  
Wore a feathered hat.

[NARUTO]  
I hear he's gotten very fat.

[SAKURA]  
And I recall his yellow cat!

[KAKASHI]  
I don't believe we told her that.

[SAKURA]  
If you can learn to do it,  
I can learn to do it!

[KAKASHI]  
Don't know how you knew it

[SAKURA]  
I simply knew it!  
Suddenly I feel like someone new...

[SASUKE]  
Sak, you're a dream come true!

If I can learn to do it,

[SAKURA]  
If I can learn to do it

[SASUKE AND KAKASHI]  
You can learn to do it!

[SAKURA]  
You can learn to do it.

[KAKASHI AND NARUTO]  
Pull yourself together

[ALL FIVE]  
And you'll pull through it!

[SASUKE]  
Tell yourself it's easy,

[ALL FIVE]  
And it's true --

[NARUTO]  
You can learn to do it,

[SAKURA]  
Nothing to it!

[ALL FIVE]  
You can learn to do it too!

______________________________________________________________

Arika: Done with the 3rd chapter now… review then move to the 4th!!


End file.
